The Crossover Chronicles: Trailer
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: This is a trailer for my upcoming fic The Crossover Chronicles. Be sure to check out the real fic when it comes out.


**A.N.-This is the trialer for my upcoming fic The Crossover Chronicles. I hope you'll enjoy it when i'm done with it and hopefully i'll have the first few chapters done and posted before this coming saturday. and a little warning to you guys you'll need one particular song paused at the right time and be able to visualize a picture with little description, what can i say i describe it as i see it in my tiny brain so heres the trailer for The Crossover Chronicles. enjoy.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

They all thought………

Tommy Pickles stands looking at the night sky on a hill. He looks down at a rock in his hand. The hand changes and it zooms out to show Danny Fenton in the same position on a similar hill.

_**That their worlds were the only ones.**_

It shows Beast boy hanging out with the other Titans. Beastboy tells a joke and everyone laughs except Raven. The scene changes to a similar one only the one telling jokes is a boy with long blue hair his name is Kurt.

_But when they're worlds are in jeopardy………_

Eight shadowed figures stand in a circle surrounding a green orb that is filled with swirling yellow clouds the clouds form the figure of a young girl with long brown hair and green eyes. The figures laugh but it remains silent.

(The Beginning is the End is the Beginning-Smashing Pumpkins begins playing starting at 1:06)

_**They will join forces to save a world that is already doomed to die.**_

(Random clips begin playing)

Brooklyn the gargoyle stands roaring as an oncoming army of armored warriors rush at him, swords drawn.

Tommy and Danny are launched through the air by a shock wave centered around a blue-glowing figure.

Nightcrawler and Deadpool fight with swords while teleporting.

Tommy looks up at Samurai Jack whose hand is outstretched to help him up.

Close up on Danny's saddened face as he looks over the edge of a cliff at a destroyed amity park.

Aladdin rides at top speed with the brown haired girl on the magic carpet.

Magneto descends a flight of stairs holding his helmet under one arm.

Robin sits in Titan's Tower on the computer with a serious face while everything around him is blowing up.

Beastboy and Raven stand in the rain over the ruins of Titan's Tower.

Samurai Jack stands opposite a white haired man who is holding his sword that is just like the buster sword.

Ulrich charges the white haired man with his sword drawn.

Danny looks around a massive lab as the camera circles.

A figure jumps from a rooftop in the middle of the night and lands on a fire escape revealing it to be Rorschach.

Deadpool enters a room in a cave where Nightcrawler, Ulrich, Danny, Tommy, and Beastboy sit at a round table.

Danny runs through the snow yelling as Sam is carried away by a figure in a cape.

Samurai Jack turns to see a huge army marching behind him he turns back to Aku.

The brown haired girl falls to her knees, tears streaming down her face, as her lips cry out "No" though no sound is made a huge explosion goes off in the distance where her hand is reached to.

Beastboy transforms into a tiger as he charges and tackles Slade.

Tommy grabs a sword and stands up in a ruined hall.

Danny is battle scarred as he fights off the same kind of warriors that charged Brooklyn.

Samurai Jack falls in the rain to his knees in a puddle.

An explosion blasts Beastboy and Deadpool out of the cave. Beastboy stands and cries out.

Tommy, Danny, and Beastboy each hold up a sword in a ring.

(It shows an image of Tommy, Danny, Ulrich, Beastboy, and Nightcrawler stand their backs facing the camera looking out over a burning landscape. It holds this image.)

_**Will good be enough to save us.**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**So how was it did it make you want to read my fic you can tell me if it's mainly for the clips and you want to figure out what the $#&! is goin on i wont hate you if thats the reason. So look out for it and if you review i might make the release date sooner.**


End file.
